This invention relates in general to wireless telecommunication networks and applications and, in particular, to a method and system of transferring information from a Mobile Station (MS), or a Base Station Subsystem (BSS) (i.e., a Base Station Controller and a Base Transceiver Station) in the network transparently to a Post Processing Subsystem (PPSS) outside the network, such as a wireless terrestrial or non-terrestrial element (e.g., satellite).
Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with transferring information from a mobile station or Base Station Subsystem (BSS) in a GSM communications network transparently to a Post Processing Subsystem outside the network, as an example.
Present-day mobile telephony has spurred rapid technological advances in both wireless and non-wireless areas. The communications industry is a rapidly growing industry, with advances, improvements, and technological breakthroughs occurring on an almost daily basis. Many mobile communications systems, among them the European GSM-system, have already passed through several basic development phases, and system designers are now concentrating on further improvements to the systems, including system refinements and the introduction of optional services.
In the mobile GSM-system, as well as in other wireless systems, there are an increasing number of user applications which are realized in nodes outside the traditional GSM-system switching architecture. Such user applications include external Unstructured Supplemental Services Data (USSD), mobile positioning, Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) and Intelligent Network (IN) based systems, as well as post processing systems for task or account-based charging. The data related to such applications are of interest to the nodes generating the data and the nodes which process the data. The nodes generating the data may include the Mobile Station (MS), the Base Station Controller (BSC) or the Base Transceiver Station (BTS), which combine to make the Base Station Subsystem (BSS) of the network. As such, the nodes processing the data may include Post Processing equipment (e.g., Post Processing Subsystem) or Emergency (E911) equipment which can process subscriber location information.
In utilizing these user applications, typically, information is sent from a BSC to an external node (e.g., post processing subsystem). By way of the BSC, the information is processed upon reaching the Mobile Switching Center (MSC). The MSC then determines the destination of the information to be delivered to an external node. Such information is routed to its destination via Base Station System Management Application Sub-part (BSSMAP) across a link known as the A-interface. The GSM network thus utilizes the BSSMAP to transfer messages between the BSS and the MSC.
Presently, the USSD mechanism is utilized in communicating outside the network directly. That is, the USSD allows information to be sent transparently through the system to an external USSD handler, or serving system that is not a post processing element. In order for the information to be sent, however, the transaction must be specifically set up requiring an overhead protocol. This transfer mechanism is also utilized for receipt of information resulting in additional overhead and use of mass capacity. Such methods of transferring information to post processing systems outside the network create overhead and result in inefficient use of network resources.
As such, there is a need for a means of sending information from a MS, BSC or BTS or other network entity to a post processing system outside the network that overcomes the overhead disadvantages of USSD. A means of facilitating the transfer of information directly from an element in the network to a system outside the network such as billing systems and/or positioning algorithms would provide numerous advantages.
The present invention provides a method of transferring information from a Mobile Station (MS), Base Station Controller (BSC), or Base Transceiver Station (BTS) in a wireless communications network transparently to a Post Processing Subsystem (PPSS) outside the network. With the present invention, a direct application is configured to support the handling of Post Processing Transparent Information (PPTI) for Mobile Satellite Applications (MSA), for example, where the information is received from the MS using a BSSMAP container mechanism for transparently transmitting information from the MS to a PPSS outside the network. Such information is sent in response to a request initiated, for example, by the PPSS. With the present invention positioning information about an MS can be gathered via a Global Positioning System (GPS) and transmitted transparently in an ISDN User Part (ISUP) protocol to an emergency or E911 center. This is facilitated by the use of a container mechanism which is adapted to carry such information in a protocol such as ISUP or Access Transport Protocol (ATP). Thus, information is generated and transmitted either periodically, or voluntarily to the PPSS without initiating a request by the PPSS. In this way, an application which is utilized in transferring accounting information provided by the MS user can be sent to the Post Processing node containing the charging record with minimal overhead.
Disclosed in one embodiment is a method of transferring information from a MS or BSS in the network transparently to a PPSS outside the network. The method comprising the steps of requesting information from the MS or BSS by transmitting a request to the network. In one embodiment, the request is made by the PPSS and transmitted via an external node coupling the PPSS to the network. The request can be initiated by the PPSS or voluntarily received from an element in the network by way of the external node. The MS or BSS generates the information about the MS and transmits it to PPSS either in response to the request or voluntarily without processing via a BSSMAP message stream.
The method also comprises the step of an intermediate element in the network (e.g., MSC, VLR) identifying the type of external node from which the request or information was received. Once the external node has been identified, the information from the MS that is either responsive to the request, or voluntarily transmitted is collected. The content of the information is then formatted by an element in the network in a format suitable for receipt by the PPSS. The step of formatting can be performed by tagging the information with a value or name associated with the PPSS in preparation for transmission.
The method further comprises the step of transmitting the information in a network message format to the PPSS through the identified external node from which the request or information was received.
In another embodiment of the present invention disclosed is a method of transferring information from a mobile station in the network transparently to a PPSS outside the wireless or non-terresterial network. The method comprises the step of requesting information from one or more mobile stations by transmitting a request to the network via an external node providing an interface between the PPSS and an element in the network. The method also comprises the step of identifying the external node coupling the PPSS to one or more network elements utilizing a MSC/VLR Switching node in the network. The identified external node can include both a receiving node and a destination node.
The method further comprises the step of an element in the network receiving the request from the PPSS via the receiving node previously identified. Once the request has been received, information is collected from the mobile station that is responsive to the request. The collected information is then sent from the MS to the BSS. Accordingly, the information sent is then forwarded to the Switching System (SS).
The method can also comprise the step of encapsulating the information collected for the PPSS within a BSSMAP message stream. This is performed by transmitting an octet string field coded for transparent transmission. The octet field string can comprise the following identifiers: an ELEMENT INDICATOR octet; a LENGTH INDICATOR octet; and POST PROCESSING INFORMATION octets.
The method can further comprise the step of transmitting the BSSMAP message stream to the identified external node, or destination node. The external node is adapted to connect the content of the BSSMAP message stream into a format suitable for receipt by the PPSS. This includes tagging the information with a value or name associated with the PPSS. Once formatted and tagged, the information is then transmitted to the PPSS via the external node.
Technical advantages of the present invention include an application which is easier to implement, allows for communications between user and processing entity providing services, causes less overhead and uses less capacity.